cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Capitalia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nova Capitalia is a small nation, noted for the influence of Catholic philosophy and social justice in its government. Its capital city is Capitalia, which is home to most of the nation's citizens. History and Culture Nova Capitalia declared its independence on Holy Saturday - March 22, 2008 (As a result, its citizens traditionally commemorate independence on Easter Monday.). The nation was founded as a Catholic nation, and its government and culture are both rooted in Catholicism, the official religion. Its people are known as Capitalians. Its Latin motto, "Libertas Memoriaque," means "Liberty and Tradition." Its first and current president is William George. George established himself as architect of the capital city prior to serving as president. Nova Capitalia is the founding nation and current leader of the Catholic Alliance. National Holidays January 1 - Solemnity of Mary, Mother of God January 6 - Feast of the Epiphany March 19 - Solemnity of Saint Joseph, Husband of the Blessed Virgin Mary March 22 - Independence Day* Good Friday** Easter** Feast of the Ascension** Feast of the Pentecost** Feast of Corpus Christi** June 29 - Feast of Saints Peter and Paul, Apostles August 15 - Feast of the Assumption of the Blessed Virgin Mary November 1 - Feast of All Saints December 8 - Feast of the Immaculate Conception of the Blessed Virgin Mary December 25 - Feast of the Nativity * - Observed Easter Monday, ** - Denotes a moveable feast Government Nova Capitalia is a presidential republic with a unicameral legislature. The president is popularly-elected to a five-year term. The president acts as both head of state and head of government, and has the right to appoint cabinet ministers. The legislature is made up of fifty senators, elected to two-year terms. An orator presides over the Senate and is chosen from within the Senate by its members. The orator is in direct succession to the president in the event of a vacant post. The Senate enacts laws and ordinances by majority vote (minimum of 26 votes). The president may veto laws and ordinances passed by the Senate, and the Senate may override presidential vetoes through a two-thirds vote (minimum of 34 votes). The Archbishop of Capitalia acts as an official adviser to government leaders. The president represents Nova Capitalia in the Catholic Alliance. Economics and Trade Nova Capitalia is strongly influenced by Catholic social teaching and distributist philosophy, particularly in its economic and political models. Its people prefer small, private enterprise and limited government intervention. As a result, the citizens of Nova Capitalia enjoy life in closely-knit cities. Nova Capitalia's chief exports are uranium and wheat. Its main imports, provided through a trade ring of six nations, are aluminum, coal, gold, iron, lead, lumber, marble, oil, rubber, and water. It enjoys prospering asphalt, automobile, beer, construction, microchip, radiation cleanup, and steel industries. Catholic Alliance On March 24, 2008, Nova Capitalia established the Catholic Alliance. The alliance, according to its charter, strives to "promote and defend Catholic ideals among the world's governments, protect its nations from unwarranted hostilities, and forge strong economic and social bonds between its nations." Nova Capitalia serves as the current president of the alliance.